


Страшные истории про маленьких мальчиков

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мальчик-мальчик, розовая шуба уже на твоей улице.





	Страшные истории про маленьких мальчиков

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл историй.

Один мальчик был очень смелый и ничего на свете не боялся, потому что знал, что маленьких бить нельзя. А маленьким — можно.  
И так часто этот мальчик хвастал направо и налево, что нет у него никаких страхов, что однажды дохвастался.  
Остался как-то раз мальчик один на корабле, а ден-ден-муши возьми и зазвони.  
— Пулюм-пулюм, — говорит ден-ден-муши, — мальчик-мальчик, розовая шуба летит над твоим островом.  
Мальчик только пожал плечами и взял книжку.  
— Пулюм-пулюм, мальчик, розовая шуба летит над твоим кораблем.  
Мальчик включил патефон и сделал звук погромче.  
— Пулюм-пулюм, мальчик, розовая шуба уже на твоем корабле.  
Разозлился мальчик и сломал ден-ден-муши, потому что не только храбрый был, но и нервный немножко.  
Почитал книжку, послушал патефон, да и лег спать.  
А ночью проснулся от голоса:  
— Пулюм-пулюм, мальчик, розовая шуба под твоей кроватью.  
Как мы помним, мальчик был смелый, поэтому сразу полез под кровать проверять, нет ли там чего или кого.  
Не нашел, расстроился и лег обратно в постель.  
Только закрыл глаза, а на ухо:  
— Пулюм-пулюм, мальчик, розовая шуба в твоей кровати.  
Заворочался мальчик и понял, что лежать ему так мягко, как никогда прежде не было. Попытался вскочить на ноги, а в другое ухо шепчут:  
— Пулюм-пулюм, мальчик, розовая шуба на тебе.  
Закричал мальчик от ужаса, сорвался с места, подлетел к зеркалу, смотрит — а шуба и правда на нем.  
— Ну и ладно, — сказал мальчик. — Я же храбрый и ничего не боюсь. Даже носить розовое. Тем более, мне идет.  
Так маленький мальчик победил свой последний страх и стал жить-поживать, добра и врагов наживать.

***  
Один мальчик был очень мрачный и смотрел на мир весьма пессимистично. Может, потому что долго болел в детстве, а может, потому, что вокруг были одни идиоты.  
И так часто мальчик ругал на все лады окружающую действительность, что действительность решила отомстить.  
Уснул он как-то раз, а ему приснились розовые очки.  
— Здравствуй, мальчик, — сказали очки. — Надень нас, и ты станешь королем мира, победишь все болезни и всех идиотов.  
— Заманчивое предложение, — ответил мальчик. — Меня только одно смущает — ваш оттенок. Это зачем?  
— А это, — ответили очки, — чтобы ты надел нас и увидел мир в розовом цвете, и смотрел на все вокруг с улыбкой и позитивом!  
— Да я лучше сдохну! — воскликнул мальчик и проснулся в холодном поту, твердо решив, что больше никогда не уснет.  
Лучше уж мешки под глазами, чем розовые очки на них.

***  
Один мальчик был очень умный и хотел по ночам не спать, а только книжки читать.  
И так родители над ним бились, и эдак, а мальчик все не слушается. Тогда папа взял его за руку и повел в самый дорогой мебельный магазин в городе.  
— Нам, пожалуйста, лучший ортопедический матрас, — попросил он продавцов, потому что был врачом и тоже много читал.  
Пока продавцы суетились вокруг, мальчик присел и только раскрыл захваченную из дома книжку, как услышал:  
— Мальчик-мальчик, купи меня, не пожалеешь.  
Мальчик опустил голову и увидел, что сидит на розовом матрасе.  
— Я такой мягкий, мальчик, такой удобный, на мне так хорошо сидеть, ведь правда? Ты можешь хоть всю ночь не спать, а наутро будешь полон сил, вот увидишь! Я — волшебный, обещаю, так и будет.  
И мальчик попросил папу купить розовый матрас. Сначала папа возмутился, что из того перья лезут и нитки торчат во все стороны, но продавцы так обрадовались, что отдали им его за полцены.  
Принесли матрас домой, застелили простыней, и мальчик улегся, спрятав под подушку книжку. Родители пожелали ему спокойной ночи и ушли.  
А мальчик остался.  
Он достал книжку и прочитал ее от корки до корки. Потом еще одну. И еще. И еще. Наутро, как и обещал волшебный матрас, мальчик был полон сил, и родители не могли нарадоваться на него и удачную покупку.  
Следующей ночью мальчик снова собрался почитать, но книжка закончилась так же быстро, как вчера, а идти за новой в библиотеку в темноте не хотелось.  
Мальчик закрыл глаза и решил поспать. Но сон не шел.  
— Что это ты делаешь, мальчик? — спросил розовый матрас.  
— Сплю, — ответил мальчик.  
Матрас засмеялся.  
— Ну что же ты. Помнишь, я обещал: на мне можно не спать всю ночь и наутро быть бодрым.  
— Но я хочу спать, — возразил мальчик, — да и книжки в комнате закончились. Сегодня посплю, а завтра почитаю.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — снова засмеялся матрас и заскрипел пружинами. — Сходи в библиотеку за книжкой и возвращайся.  
— Не хочу, — ответил мальчик, который был не только умный, но и упертый.  
— Сходи, мальчик, а не то пожалеешь.  
— Вот я еще матрасов не слушался, — надулся мальчик и снова закрыл глаза.  
Наутро он опять был бодр, хотя не проспал ни минуты. Когда он зашел в кухню, за столом сидел только папа и выглядел очень грустным.  
— Ночью маме стало нехорошо, она лежит в спальне, ты ее не беспокой сегодня, сынок, — попросил он, и мальчику стало очень-очень страшно.  
— Папа, а матрасы могут разговаривать? — спросил он, но папа только покачал головой и посоветовал почитать большую медицинскую энциклопедию, раздел о психических расстройствах.  
Мальчик читал его весь день и к ночи был твердо уверен, что матрасы разговаривать не могут, а спать иногда все-таки стоит.  
— Что это ты делаешь, мальчик? — привычно спросил матрас, когда мальчик улегся и накрылся одеялом.  
— Сплю. А читать не буду, — буркнул мальчик.  
— Пожалеешь, — засмеялся матрас и умолк.  
Мальчик не сомкнул глаз до самого рассвета, а утром увидел на кухне незнакомого врача в белом халате.  
— Твоим родителям нехорошо, мальчик, мы заберем их в больницу. За тобой есть кому присмотреть?  
— Да! — закричал он и побежал в библиотеку.  
Мальчик схватил первую попавшуюся книжку, вернулся в свою комнату и сел на матрас.  
— Я читаю!  
— Вот и умница, — ответил тот.  
К вечеру родителей мальчика выписали из больницы, а он уговорил их перенести кровать в библиотеку. Каждую ночь мальчик читал книжки, и, когда закончились интересные, принялся за неинтересные.  
— Давно не было трудов по экономике, — говорил матрас, и мальчик бежал за толстым томом.  
— А давай-ка Сервантеса почитаем еще разок, — смеялся он, и мальчик в десятый раз за неделю открывал потрепанную книгу.  
— На третьей полке, за справочниками, спрятана «Камасутра». Почитай-ка ее... Ну, что там найдешь из текста.  
Через полгода мальчик понял, что так жить нельзя, и попросил заменить матрас — тем более, из старого и в самом деле постоянно летели перья и лезли нитки. Вместе с папой мальчик отнес старый на свалку, а когда папа ушел, пнул розовый бок.  
На новом ортопедическом матрасе очень сладко спалось. Утром мальчик открыл глаза, сел на постели, опустил ноги на пол — и заорал, потому что там лежал розовый матрас с отпечатком его ботинка.  
— Никогда так больше не делай, мальчик, — сказал матрас. И засмеялся.  
Мальчик побежал на кухню, но там никого не было. В родительской спальне тоже. Тогда он пошел в кабинет отца, взял скальпель и разрезал матрас на куски. Из того во все стороны летели перья, лезли в глаза и рот, но мальчик был хорошо знаком с основами хирургии и скальпелем владел мастерски.  
Когда он закончил, из облака перьев к нему шагнул другой мальчик.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он. — Ты спас меня. Злой волшебный матрас съел меня, а ты освободил. Давай дружить.  
— Давай, — ответил мальчик, который был очень горд тем, что он не только умный и упертый, но и смелый. — Я люблю читать книжки. А ты?  
— И я, — ответил другой мальчик.  
И засмеялся. 

***  
Однажды к храбрым, но немножко нервным мальчикам пришли розовые нитки и розовые тапки.  
— Давай их лучше сразу сожжем, — сказал мальчик-который-изучал-медицину. После тесного знакомства с матрасом он с подозрением относился к любым ниткам. И ко всему розовому.  
— Но тапки такие замечательные, — тяжело вздохнул мальчик-который-не-боялся-быть-стильным. Он плохо учился на своих ошибках.  
Тогда первый мальчик вздохнул еще тяжелее, взял чернила и выкрасил нитки и тапки в черный. Нитки он взял себе, потому что в ординатуре хирургии вечно не хватало материалов, а тапки отдал второму мальчику.  
Тот так обрадовался, что сразу же надел их и повел первого прямиком в светлое будущее.  
Но это уже совсем другая страшная история.

Страшнее нее, пожалуй, только история про розовый презерватив.


End file.
